The present invention generally relates to an automobile body structure and, more particularly, to a front body skeleton of the automobile body structure.
Some conventional automobiles of front-wheel drive, front-engine formula (FF type) employ a subframe structure load beneath the front engine compartment for the support of an automobile power plant, wheel suspension arms and related components. According to, for example, Japanese Laid-open Utility Model Publication No. 58-35471, load open to public inspection in 1983, the subframe structure disclosed therein comprises a pair of spaced longitudinal frames extending in a direction parallel to the longitudinal sense of the automobile, and a pair of spaced transverse frames extending in a direction parallel to the widthwise sense of the automobile, all of the frames being joined together so as to represent a generally rectangular configuration.
More specifically, the longitudinal frames are connected at one end with one of the transverse frames, that is, the front cross frame, and at the other end with a dashboard lower cross member rigidly secured to a dashboard. Each of the longitudinal frames has a pair of spaced brackets welded, or otherwise ridigly secured, thereto for the support of a respective front wheel suspension arm. The other of the transverse frames, that is, the rear cross frame, has its opposite ends rigidly connected with, or otherwise welded to, respective portions of the longitudinal frames generally between the associated brackets so as to extend generally parallel to the front cross frame.
The subframe structure of the above described construction is in turn connected with a main frame structure including a pair of spaced side frame members extending lengthwise of the automobile body structure.
The front body skeleton disclosed in the above mentioned publication has been found having a problem in that the freedom of choice of the engine mounting layout is unnecessarily limited because of the presence of the rear cross frame and, in particular, because the position of the rear cross frame comes immediately beneath the automobile power plant.
Moreover, since it appears that the subframe structure is connected to the main frame structure, used to reinforce the automobile body structure as a whole, by the use of connecting bolts, one bolt for the joint between each end of the front cross frame and the adjacent side frame member, another one for the joint between one of the longitudinal frames and the dashboard lower cross member, and the last one for the joint between the other of the longitudinal frames and the dashboard lower cross member, not only does the subframe structure appear to lack a sufficient rigidity, but also the subframe structure fails to provide a ridigity to the automobile body structure as a whole.